Nous chasserons comme des ombres
by KartenK
Summary: Fleur attrapa un journal et rentra dans le tram, les portes se refermant déjà derrière elle, l'emportant vers la fac avant qu'elle ait fini de lire l'horoscope. On lui annonçait une bonne journée, en l'avertissant de contrôler ses pulsions qui pouvaient avoir des conséquences inattendues. Eh bien, trop tard, pensa-t-elle. Modern AU.


_Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'une Nuit du FoF ! Il fallait écrire un OS en une heure sur le thème "griffe"._

_Un jour je ferais quelque chose de complet avec ce modern!AU au lieu de 1000 scénettes qui manquent de contexte. _

* * *

Sans ralentir sa marche, Fleur attrapa un journal et rentra dans le tram, les portes se refermant déjà derrière elle, l'emportant vers la fac avant qu'elle ait fini de lire l'horoscope. On lui annonçait une bonne journée, en l'avertissant de contrôler ses pulsions qui pouvaient avoir des conséquences inattendues. _Eh bien, trop tard_, pensa-t-elle en cherchant un des articles annoncé en première page. Là. Ce n'était qu'un petit paragraphe qui se réservait bien sûr de poser tout jugement sur la personne dont il parlait, mais il soulevait déjà un froncement de sourcil à l'idée qu'un tel homme revienne sur une de ses déclarations, s'empêtrant dans ses mots lui qui savait si bien les ajuster à sa convenance. Ces quelques lignes suffisaient à questionner, Fleur imaginait les lecteurices revenir sur l'affaire, prendre les prochaines paroles avec plus de prudence, et, quand même, c'était là, sur papier l'autorité de Frollo et son travail remis en cause dans une affaire, les accusations de corruption du juge noir sur blanc. Fleur referma le journal le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait hâte d'en parler à Esmeralda.

« Je sais que c'est toi. »

A peine entrée dans l'appart, Fleur laissa tomber son sac contre le mur et retira ses chaussures.

« J'espère tu donnes ta clef à beaucoup d'autres filles ? »

Son ton léger se tassa quand Esmeralda la rejoint au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés et le visage n'invitant aucune blague. Fleur s'assit sur le canapé, faisant signe à sa copine de suivre le mouvement – mais Esmeralda resta debout. Elle décroisa les bras, au moins, et libéra ainsi le journal du jour, l'ouvrant à la même page qui avait tant réjoui Fleur quand il l'avait découverte le matin même, et le présenta à Fleur.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui a fait ça.

-Je ne suis plus pigiste.

-Je sais. Et je sais que tu ne te défais pas pour autant de tes sources, ni de tes habitudes. »

Esmeralda la toisait, les sourcils froncés, et Fleur soutenait son regard, refusant de baisser ni la tête ni les yeux une seule seconde.

« J'imagine que tu sais alors que j'use mes informations différemment. Et que le nom du journaliste est juste en-dessous.

-Oh, très bien regardons-le, alors, si tu insistes. » Fleur détestait ce sarcasme dans sa voix, mais elle resta silencieuses tandis qu'Esmeralda fit mime de découvrir le nom. « Oh ! Ça alors ! _Gringoire_. N'est-ce pas ton pote de l'école de journalisme ?

-Ravie de savoir qu'il arrive encore à s'en sortir.

-Arrête de jouer, Fleur. »

Fleur avala sa salive. Elle n'avait réellement pas imaginé qu'Esmeralda réagirait comme ça, qu'elle aurait l'air d'avoir passé la journée à se tirer les cheveux, à faire des pas dans tout l'appartement, à alimenter ses émotions – de la colère, sans doute, bien que Fleur ne sache envers qui celle-ci était la plus forte, de l'inquiétude, et puis de la trahison aussi, pour laquelle Fleur se sentait profondément désolée, et enfin quelques doutes même avec la posture qu'Esmeralda avait choisie dès le début de cette conversation, une part d'elle n'était pas totalement sûre, une part d'elle, en fait, _espérait_ que l'article ne soit que de Gringoire et que Fleur ne l'ait découvert qu'aujourd'hui, n'ait trouvé de la joie en le lisant que de part sa surprise, et qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à voir dans son écriture, qu'elle n'avait même pas pensé à Frollo depuis des mois. Fleur baissa les yeux un court instant. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ravalant sa culpabilité et le doute qui l'envahissait elle, maintenant – et si elle avait eu tort ? - non non non : elle ne regrettait pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Oui, c'est à cause de moi – enfin, _grâce_ à moi, de rien, d'ailleurs. Et alors ? »

Esmeralda leva les yeux au ciel, mais elle s'assit sur le canapé.

« _'Et alors ?' ? _Fleur... Fleur il est si dangereux, à quoi tu pensais ? Vraiment, je-. » Une inspiration. Sa voix était plus calme. « Écoute, c'est fait, tant pis, mais sérieusement, je comprends pas.

-Tu ne comprends pas. » répéta Fleur. « Veux-tu un rappel de la situation, ou.. ? Oui, il est dangereux, justement. Il croit pouvoir tout contrôler impunément, il croit qu'on va rester silencieuses et le laisser faire. Tu sais ce qu'il fait, tu sais ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il continuera à faire. Alors oui, peut-être que j'ai sorti mes griffes pour caresser son bras, juste pour laisser une marque, pour lui rappeler qu'on est là et qu'on regarde et qu'on peut user du pouvoir contre lui.

-Le caresser ? Tu veux dire : lui rappeler que tu as des choses contre lui en lui_ ouvrant les veines_. Et tu penses qu'il va se laisser faire ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il va riposter dès que possible ? Qu'il va savoir que c'est toi, comme j'ai su que c'était toi ?

-Pas moyen, je suis hors du coup maintenant

-Fleur cette histoire embaume ta marque de fabrique.

-C'est évident pour toi parce que tu me connais, mais-

-Mais tu aurais pu signer cet article avec ton blaze, il t'aurais reconnu tout autant. Ton argent t'as protégé, très bien, mais tu ne peux plus te permettre de danser sous ses yeux comme un chat sans penser qu'il ne viendra pas t'attraper.

-On peut avoir des _preuves_, Esme. Je n'aurais pas pris ce risque si je n'étais pas sûre que ça pouvait aller quelque part, que pour une fois la justice pouvait nous aider.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de tes preuves ? Tu veux les afficher dans un journal, en première page, laisser les gens les lire et les oublier aussi vite ? Tu veux aller voir les flics, les laisser te rire au nez et te renvoyer chez toi ? Tu veux porter plainte, alors qu'il a fait la justice sienne quand il avait trente ans ? »

Fleur n'arrivait plus à regarder Esmeralda, même si elle savait que son visage était doux et que l'amertume de ses mots n'étaient pas dirigés vers elle en soit. Elle se concentrait sur ses doigts, et essayait de se rattacher à l'extrait d'espoir qu'elle avait senti en partant sur cette piste, et les miettes d'espoir qu'elle avait trouvé dans l'article.

« Tu crois pas que je veux le voir loin de nous, désarmé, moi aussi ? » Esmeralda attrapa sa main dans les siennes, de douces caresses accompagnant ses paroles. « Je connais cette colère, cette impuissance j'ai envie de limer mes ongles en pointe et de les enfoncer dans son cœur j'ai envie de reprendre tous les souvenirs que j'ai de lui, tous les mots qu'il m'a dit, et de les présenter au monde j'ai envie qu'il paye et qu'il ait ce qu'il mérite, moi aussi. Mais c'est.. On ne peut pas l'attaquer directement. C'est trop.. c'est trop risqué. » Sa voix tomba en un murmure sur ses derniers mots. « J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut faire, et de ce qu'il fera. Il a fait bien assez déjà. »

Fleur avait une certaine manière de faire les choses. Elle l'avait fait pendant des années. Elle avait cru, vraiment, pouvoir faire quelque chose avec le journalisme, en mettant en lumière les problèmes et en attaquant les choses frontalement. Mais ça ne fonctionnait pas dans tous les cas – en fait, ça ne fonctionnait pas dans les cas qui importaient pour elle. Elle avait de grands projets pour refaire le monde, pour faire tomber d'un coup toutes les impunités, avant de se rendre compte que c'était plus complexe que ça, que c'était plus grand que ça, que c'était si grand qu'elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle avait encore cette pulsion dans son cœur qui lui demandait de courir et de frapper fort, quitte à tout sacrifier.

« Je suis désolée » souffla-t-elle. « Je continue à oublier de.. d'analyser le jeu et les risques concrets.

-J'admire ta passion, Fleur. Et le courage qui t'anime, et j'aimerais que ma peur ne te pousse pas en arrière.

-Je sais. Mais tu as raison parfois il faut se contenter de petits coups de pattes dans le noir. Éviter de faire couler du sang, et surtout pas le nôtre. »


End file.
